Girl's Night In
by octopus woman
Summary: The X-Men women spend their weekend out, in, and a furtive game of poker reveals secrets about the men in their lives and the effect they have over them. Rated M for adult themes. One-shot.


_**A/N: So I know I should be working on Demon Eyes and A Thief's Game but I just couldn't help myself when this idea took root. It essentially wrote itself, so I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a usual Saturday night at the Xavier Institute or so all the boys in the Mansion thought. It was the second Saturday of the month which meant that all of the female teachers at the institute were having a girl's night out. During this time the men usually had their monthly poker game and it seemed as if all the adults in the mansion were wired for the night's activities.

It was eight o'clock and the men were filtering into the Rec Room each taking a seat at the poker table.

"So y' hommes ready ta lose all y' money again," Gambit smirked as he shuffled the deck.

He was sitting at the center seat watching with his glinting red eyes as Cyclops, Colossus and Iceman took their seats. Wolverine was to his left as usual, lighting up a cigar and handing out the starting chips to the players as they walked in.

"Don't get cocky Gumbo I beat ya last time," Wolverine gritted between his cigar.

"Dat's cause I let y' win Wolvie," Gambit said with a grin and a chuckle.

"Seriously why do we even play poker with him anymore, we all know we're going to lose," Bobby whined sitting as far away from Gambit as possible.

"Stress reliever, no?" Pete stated.

"Yeah, Pete that and we need something to do while the women are out for the night," Scott said with an elbow jut to the large Russian man.

"Does anyone know what de femmes are doin' tonight by and by?" Gambit asked as he began to deal out the cards.

All the men looked at each other with curious expressions.

"That isn't good," Bobby stated the obvious.

"Why isn't that a good thing?" Pete asked.

"Has anything good ever happened when all the women in the mansion have kept things from us Pete," Scott commented.

"In other words Metal Man , they have something up their sleeve," Wolverine grunted.

The men picked up their cards and glanced around their table. Something told them their game wouldn't be as fun anymore.

Gambit won the first couple of hands, then Logan. Bobby always thought they cheated and split the winnings. They were the only people to ever win at poker. The boys were starting to get angry at the two old pals when there was a knock at the Rec Room door.

"Aww come on I was this close and you bluffed! Why do I believe you, you're a fucking thief!" Bobby yelled as Gambit collected the pot once again.

"Don't need to be a thief to take yo' money homme," Gambit chuckled.

"Is someone gonna get that?" Wolverine asked taking a swig from his beer.

Scott got up from his chair half-heartedly and answered the door to see an unexpected friend. His expression was one of both exhaustion and happiness as he took Scott's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"It is good to see you my friend," the newcomer exclaimed.

"T'challa!" the room sang as the man walked towards the poker table.

"Boys how are you?" T'challa asked with a smile showing off glinting white teeth.

All of the men responded.

"Bon."

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Shitty."

"As well as can be expected."

T'challa laughed as Scott led him to a seat.

"Why so shitty Bobby?" T'challa asked.

"Gambit is stealing my money!" Bobby whined as he looked at his measly pile of chips.

"Again it's not so much stealin' as y' handin' over y' cash," Gambit stated as he leaned back in his chair leisurely. "If I wanted ta steal y' money Bobby I would 'ave already done dat befo'e we started playin'."

The table erupted in laughter.

"So T'challa what brings you to this side of the world?" Wolverine asked as he put up his bet.

"Is that even a question Logan, the man wants to see his absolutely _luscious_ wife," Bobby said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Watch what you say about my wife, Iceboy," T'challa joked.

"Can someone please come up with a better nickname than that?" Bobby muttered.

"How 'bout Iceprick!" Gambit suggested.

"Ha ha," Bobby said sarcastically. "At least it's better than Iceboy."

"Back to the question though, if you are here to see Ororo why are you down here in the Rec Room?" Scott asked as he anteed up. He had a two pair, he figured he might as well play it.

"Well I am here to see 'Ro but she and all the other women kicked me out of the room," T'challa stated grabbing himself a beer as he sat back down at the table.

"Wait you mean they are still here, in the mansion?" Pete asked, he was accidentally flashing his cards at Bobby who took full advantage of the situation. Logan then proceeded to slap him upside the head.

"Hey that hurt!" Bobby cried rubbing his head.

"Be happy it wasn't the claws," Logan grunted. "You were saying T'challa, the girls are still here."

"Yes, they're all up in Ororo's room playing, well playing poker," T'challa said taking a look at Scott's cards. "You should fold."

"So dat's what dey're hidin'. It's not a night out it's a night in," Gambit grinned cheekily.

"So…." Bobby questioned.

"So the girls are probably up there gossiping, nothing to really worry about," Scott shrugged the statements off and then folded. He didn't want to lose too much money, Jean would kill him.

"Wrong, de girls especially Jubilee gossip nonstop. Non, dis little game has more in de pot dan gossip and money. Jus' wait when we go up ta bed, we'll be in for it," Gambit warned shaking his finger at Scott before betting.

"Be in for what?" Pete asked.

"Exactly mon ami, exactly."

_**Meanwhile in Storm's Room**_

On a small circular table, sat a pile of unused chips and various random dollar bills. Around such table sat the lovely ladies of the Xavier Institute all of which had varying expressions of absolute boredom written on their faces.

"Uhhh I'm so borrrrrreeeeeddd!" Jubilee cried as she threw her head down on to the table. "Whose idea was it to play poker anyways?"

"I believe it was yours Jubes," Rogue commented as she put another set of chips into the ever growing pot.

"Well remind me never to suggest it again. I shoulda known strip poker was the only kind that was fun!" she yelled through her arms.

"Oh give it a rest Jubilee we're all having fun," Ororo commented as she studied her cards over and over again. Was a three of a kind better than a two pair? She couldn't remember.

"How do the boys enjoy this? I mean there's nothing going on! There's nothing exciting about this at all!" Jubilee cried shaking her hands in the air.

"Why don't you go downstairs and like ask them?" Kitty suggested.

"Not worth it, either way I'm stuck watching POKER!"

Rogue rolled her eyes as she called Storm's bet. "Well what would ya rather do Jubes? Watch John Hughes movies and gab about our relationships?"

Rogue wished she had not just said what she said. In the two seconds it took for her to form the words her face had grown ashen and all but one of the females in the room glared at her. Jubilee's face lit up and she jumped up from the table.

"YES! That's how we make this fun! We bet secrets about our sex lives!" she exclaimed.

"Are you serious? Sit down Jubes we are not doing that," Kitty tried to reel in her friend.

"Why not it's perfect? It's still poker and we still get to bet but using things we actually care about, GOSSIP!" Jubilee smiled giddily.

"Because it's an invasion of privacy," Jean shook her head as she folded.

"Come on you guys are telling me you've never thought about how the others do it?" Jubilee asked exasperatedly.

"Not everyone is as perverse as you Jubilee," Ororo commented as she anteed up.

"I'm no pervo, I'm just curious is all. I mean there's a lot of hot ass in this place, you can't tell me that none of you have at least wondered?"

All of the women furtively glanced at one another. What Jubilee said was true but none of the others would admit it.

"You know she's not gonna shut up about this until we give in, right," Rogue muttered as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. She looked at Jean and Storm with that 'come on' glance that the two could not underestimate. The two women sighed.

Kitty sputtered. "You can't really be considering this can you?"

"Rogue's right, we all know Jubes won't shut up til we do," Jean took in a deep breath and scooted away from the table.

"But she's the biggest gossip in the school, she'll tell everyone," Kitty whined.

"Hey!"

"What its true," Rogue defended Kitty.

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Okay if that's the case we all promise that the stuff we say doesn't leave this room."

All of the women looked at one another and nodded.

"Alright then if that's the case why even use poker, we'll just spill. Jubilee won't leave until we all talk anyways," Ororo countered and everyone, except Kitty seemed on board.

"I'm not doing this, this is insane!" Kitty yelled as Ororo went to the door to lock it and walked back to her seat, Rogue cleared the table of the poker effects and set the girl's wine bottle in the middle of the table.

"Then leave, Kitty," Rogue stated simply. "No one's forcing you to stay if you don't wanna."

Kitty recoiled for a moment. She still sat in her seat but the expression she wore was one of deep pondering as if she was torn.

Jubilee jumped up and pointed at Kitty, "Aha! You wanna know too!"

"I do not!" Kitty defended herself. "I just don't wanna be out of the loop is all!"

"Uh uh, you wanna know how everyone does the dirty too!"

Rogue, Jean, and Storm all sat shaking their heads watching as the two younger women yapped on and on.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Rogue asked pointedly.

"Okay, okay sorry. So how do we plan on dishing the dirt?" Jubilee asked rubbing her hands together greedily in front of her face.

"How about we draw cards?" Jean suggested.

"Nahh, too boring. I have a better idea!"

"Of course you do," Rogue shook her head.

Jubilee suddenly stood up and rushed to the desk in Storm's room grabbing a piece of paper and pen. She returned to the table and began to hurriedly scrawl names on the paper, ripping them into little pieces and then putting them all into a bowl.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Alright so here's the deal, I wrote all the guys names down on the paper. We each take turns drawing a name, whoever's name is on the paper the people who have done the deed with them have to spill what it's like, deal?" Jubilee explained as she finished with the last name.

"Whose names are in the bowl?" Jean asked.

"Whose do you think Jean?" Rogue said sarcastically as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Is everyone cool?" Jubilee asked. All of the girls nodded, even Kitty.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Jubilee said practically bouncing out of her chair. "No one?" Her teammates were silent. She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine I'll go first."

Jubilee put her hand into the bowl, swirling around the scraps of paper before grabbing a folded piece and unfurling it. She smiled mischievously as she looked at the name, her brown eyes glinting.

"I'm already regretting this," Rogue said putting her head in her hands.

"I regretted this the second you brought up relationships," Jean joked and the two chuckled dryly.

"Alright Jubes whose name is it?" Ororo asked holding her wine glass in her hand and swirling the dark red liquid.

"Logan," she said pursing her lips as both Ororo and Jean choked on their drinks.

Storm and Jean stared at each other. Who was going to be the one to dish? Surely it couldn't have been that similar, the personal relationships they had had with the feral, could it?

"So…." Rogue started. "How's this going ta work?"

She was speaking more in terms of which of Logan's former lovers were going to speak but Jubilee took it as how they were going to describe their love lives' and therefore launched into another description of the sick game's rules.

"So, you have to describe sex with that person in one word, then each of us gets to ask one question about their sex life that has to be answered and then if you want to disclose anything else you can, alrighty ladies?" Jubilee stated folding her hands and resting her chin on them. "So shall we begin?"

"Well I think it's only proper since Jean was with him first that she begin," Ororo smiled and turned to her friend. Jean clenched her jaw.

"Okay chica, one word to describe how Logan is in the sack. Oh and since there's two of you that know 'Ro you have to say one too," Jubilee said. She was having absolutely too much fun, or so the others thought.

Jean took in a deep breath as she tried to think of what word could possibly describe how Logan was in bed. "Ummm…one word to describe….welll…"

There was a long silence and then finally with a sudden burst Jean snapped her fingers and said, "Intense. That's it. Yup, that's what I'm going with. Intense."

She took another sip from her wine and looked back at the other girls to see what they thought about her one word.

Ororo nodded. "Yes I would have to agree with that."

Jubilee's eyes shined mischievously yet again, "So, intense and what do you have to say 'Ro?"

"Well since Jean used the word intense, I'll have to say… animalistic."

"Awww come on anyone could tell that's how it would be!" Jubilee shouted in frustration.

"You wanted one word she gave it to you Jubes," Jean argued. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine," Jubilee pouted. "It's question time anyways. Who wants to ask the first question, Rogue?"

"Alright, if you insist Jubes," Rogue responded she was eyeing her wineglass trying to think of a good enough question that Jubilee wouldn't whine and that Ororo and Jean wouldn't feel too uncomfortable answering.

"Okay, my question is what is Logan's favorite position?"

"Oh god Rogue why would you ask that?" Kitty cried practically putting her hands over her ears.

"Because I did okay so just think of your question and shut up!" Rogue said as she looked towards Jean and Storm with a knowing smile.

Jean and Storm looked at each other for a moment before they answered at the same time, "Reverse missionary."

"That's it!" Jubilee stated. "That's what makes it intense, he gives it to you from behind! That's really boring!"

"Jubilee!" Kitty yelled.

"Aww give it a rest Kitty," Jubilee snapped. "Come on that's it?"

"That's not what makes it intense my dear but since you didn't ask that question I don't have to answer why it is intense," Ororo stated plainly.

"Fine then, my question is what makes it intense?" Jubilee said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair with a huff. "Oh my god, do his claws like come out when he finishes or something?" she said bouncing up and down in her chair.  
"Jubilee!" Kitty actually put her hands over her ears this time.

"That visual is actually scary," Rogue shuddered.

Storm and Jean laughed and then looked at each other once more, Jean shrugging the question off to Storm. "Well when Logan looks at you with that look its entirely primal, like going back in time, and he takes total control and every movement he makes is rough and forceful and intense because he is completely locked in on you like you're his prey and sex is his weapon."

"As for the claws coming out during sex, there was one interesting time when…" Jean began.

"Please stop I don't wanna know!" Kitty cried.

"Shut up Kitty I _wanna_ know!" Jubilee shouted pushing Kitty back as she pressed herself closer to Jean and Storm.

"Well we were going at it and they just sort of popped out," Jean shrugged it off.

"Oh my god! Did they like cut you?" Jubilee added excitedly.

"No of course not, but the furniture wasn't as lucky as me."

Kitty groaned and shook her head while the rest of her friends went on laughing.

"I could have gone forever without hearing that about Logan," Kitty whined.

"Wow! Now I know why I had a thing for him, when I was younger that is," Jubilee confessed.

"He's not an easy man to love Jubes," Jean commented quietly. "He's all about the external; feelings, emotions are hard for him to deal with. He buries things and it makes it difficult for him to see anything other than the physical relationship."

Ororo was staring out the window, "That is probably the most true part of anything we've said."

"Aww you guys are ruining the game with all this depressing shiz, I'm not saying I'm going to go and be like 'Hey Logan wanna jump my bones.' It was a school girl crush," Jubilee mentioned embarrassedly. "Anyways if we get back to the game, Kitty what's your question?"

"I'm not doing it; I'm not asking a question!" Kitty said crossing her arms and looking away from the table. The rest of the women began to growl and cat call.

"Come on Kitty, ya have ta do it the rest of us asked questions. It doesn't have ta be explicit, just a question?" Rogue coaxed putting her arm around Kitty.

Kitty looked up at the ceiling, "Fine but it's nothing either of you are going to care about," she looked at Jubilee and Rogue who both giggled at her. "Was it like…did it like….when he…"

"OH MY GOD! Spit it out already!" Jubilee moaned.

Kitty glared at Jubilee and then went back to asking her question, "Is rough sex better?"

"You mean with Logan or in general?" Jean asked.

Jubilee took a gulp of her wine and then began wagging her finger at Kitty, "Uh uh, has to pertain to Logan only, no general, sex ed Q and A here."

"Well with Logan there is no gentle sex it's always rough but that's doesn't means it's better or worse just different. Sometimes you want that primal sex and sometimes you want to be caressed but every time I slept with Logan I was satisfied physically if that's what you're asking."

Kitty had this look on her face that bordered on confused and disturbed. She huddled in her chair with her wine glass, thinking over what Jean and Storm had just said, sipping from the glass occasionally.

"Next person!" Rogue chimed in. "Which one of you is going to pick the next name?"

"'Ro why don't you go?" Jean suggested.

Storm put her hand into the bowl, kicking up a few of the names with her hand before drawing out a tiny piece with barely visible writing on it.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Jubilee chanted.

Storm raised her eyebrows and her ocean blue eyes sparkled with sudden joy as her lips pursed before she said the name.

"Come on who is it?" Jubilee bounced up and down in her chair.

"Bobby," Storm said with a grin.

Jubilee deflated," Shit."

"So, Jubes one word; how's it with Bobby?" Rogue teased, leaning forward towards Jubilee.

Jubilee was quiet for the first time during the game obviously in deep thought, her finger pressed to her lips. "Aha I got it!" she exclaimed. "Fast, that's my one word."

The table erupted in laughter.

"Ya're kiddin' Jubes. Ya're jus gonna throw Bobby under the bus with that one," Rogue laughed.

"What I've only had sex with him once and that's what it was: fast," Jubilee shrugged gulping down more wine. "Granted it was quickie sex because we were in a closet and it was during a party but it was still too fast for my liking."

"Did he at least get the job done?" Jean asked animatedly.

"I'm still stuck on the part about having sex during a party? May I ask what party?" Ororo butted in.

"Well he got the job done for him but nowhere near for me, but that may have been because I was kinda nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Rogue asked.

"Well I don't know, but for some reason I kept thinking he was gonna go ice and then I'd be stuck with a popsicle, ya know up there and how unpleasant would that be!"

Rogue, Storm and Jean practically fell down laughing. Kitty sat with a wide eyed expression. She had truly heard too much.

"As for the whole what party well it was recent," Jubilee said with a knowing smirk.

"Jubilee you did not," Ororo said is disbelief.

"You did not have sex at the orientation for new students," Jean couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Jubilee had her eyes shut and her head held high, smiling widely.

"Her teaching privileges should be revoked," Rogue mocked.

"Hey it was Bobby's idea!" Jubilee defended herself. "Besides by that time most of the younger kids had gone to bed. It was a victimless crime I tell you!"

Laughter ensued once again.

"So Kitty what's your question?" Jubilee posed.

"Ummm…Did Bobby go ice while you were…ya know?" she had been disturbed by that thought the entire conversation.

The women cackled yet again before Jubilee finally caught her breath and answered. "Well, I'll say this he didn't go ice during but when he finished it was a little cold downstairs if you know what I mean."

Kitty shivered and the girls giggled both at Jubilee's comments and Kitty's expression.

"Alright, alright since Jubilee picked first I think it's only fair that Jean picks for her this time," Storm stated trying desperately to stop laughing.

Jean put down her wine glass and picked up the bowl shutting her eyes and slowly spinning the papers in it before using her telekinesis to lift one up out of the bowl and unfold it before her. She rolled her eyes upon reading it and looked at the rest of girls around the table.

"Well who is it?" Kitty asked worriedly.

Jean let out a sigh, "its Scott."

"Then that means….you go again?" Kitty asked.

"Yup," Jubilee grinned. "In one word girlie."

Jean rolled her eyes and a sudden serene smile came to her face and then without thinking she said, "Complete."

"Sex with Scott is 'complete'?" Jubilee was confused.

"That's how I feel when I'm with him but if you want a better word then thorough."

The women looked back at her with quirked, questioning eyebrows.

"Thorough?" Rogue asked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that he takes care of my needs always, he thinks of me before him, like a married man should."

"Man, Jean do you always have to be so clinical?" Jubilee whined.

"What it's the truth," Jean said defensively.

Ororo understood why and immediately posed a question, "So how do you and Scott keep things fresh?"

"I don't get it: fresh?" Kitty asked.

"When you're married, sex starts to lose its flavor," Jubilee whispered into her ear as if she really knew.

"No, not really. It's just if you have one flavor of something for your entire life you start to forget the taste so you bring other things in. I use my telekinesis in bed a lot, that definitely spices things up and of course the usual role playing and fantasy sharing stuff," Jean commented openly.

"You use your telekinesis for sex?" Kitty asked wide eyed.

Jean just nodded with a smile and a chuckle bursting from between her lips.

"How does that work?" Jubilee asked.

"You're such a voyeur Jubilee!" Kitty cried out.

"What its legitimate question and obviously you wanna know too so shut it and let the lady talk," Jubilee said holding her chin in her hands and staring adamantly at Jean.

Jean rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "Well it helps with taking clothes off and things like that. And of course the added fun of pining him down."

"Guess we know who's in charge in your bedroom," Jubilee giggled.

"Okay I have a question," Rogue said finishing off her glass of wine and pouring herself a new one. "Have you guys ever tried to have mid-air sex using your telekinesis?"

Kitty, Storm, and Jubilee stared slackjawed at Rogue. Where had she come up with that? Jean eyed Rogue with knowing glance and then answered the question.

"Well I'm sure you know that concentration is key with telekinesis and that's something that is difficult to do when you're in the throes of passion," Jean added dramatically.

"So that's a no?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, that's a no. We've never even tried. I figured it'd be too dangerous, but tell me how it goes with you," Jean teased.

"Wait Rogue you've had levitating sex?" Jubilee exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't have to say anything until my boy comes up," Rogue said mimicking sealing her lips.

"Uhhh you're no fun!" Jubilee griped. "Kitty ask your damn question so we can get to Rogue already."

Rogue chuckled as she drank more wine and waited as the others always did for Kitty to ask her question.

"How do things work with Scott's eyes, I mean does he have to wear glasses during?"

Jean chuckled in that half-condescending, half-professor-like way before drinking the last of her wine and answering the question. "Yes, Scott has to wear his glasses at all times but there are a pair he had specially made for sleeping which offer full coverage and allow for a greater range of motion not unlike his visor. So he has to wear those during."

"Alright, alright, alright, Kitty grab the bowl and pick already so Rogue can spill about her and Gambit's mile high sex!" Jubilee shouted thrusting the bowl into Kitty's hands.

"Calm down Jubes, god you are enjoying this too much," Kitty complained as she threw her hand into the dwindling pile of names. There were only two left. She reached in a pulled out a thin slip, unfolding it when a blush came to her cheeks.

"Well there's only two options," Jubilee rushed her.

"It's Pete," Kitty practically whispered.

"Damnit," Jubilee snapped her fingers. "Now we have to wait for the high flying Gambit sex."

"Jubes if ya don't let Kitty talk Ah'm not gonna tell ya," Rogue threatened and Jubilee quickly zipped her lips.

Kitty looked nervous, never looking her friends in the eyes as she thought about what to say about her love life. She didn't know if she should lie or tell them the embarrassing truth.

"Is it really that difficult Kitty?" Storm asked after a few minutes passed.

Kitty chuckled nervously. "Well you see…I can't really think of anything because…I haven't…we haven't…"

"OH MY GOD! Kitty and Pete haven't done the deed yet!" Jubilee burst quickly covering her mouth afterward.

Kitty glared at Jubilee angrily as the others stared somewhat confused. "It's none of your business what me and Piotr have or haven't done Jubilation Lee but if you must know, yes me and Pete have not had sex yet."

"I'm sorry Kitty; you know I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I thought you had already," Jubilee apologized.

"May I ask why you two haven't?" Storm intervened.

Kitty shrugged staring at the little wine she had left in her glass. "We're waiting until our honeymoon."

Rogue put her hand on Kitty shoulder and smiled at her, "Good for you Kitty."

Kitty smiled slightly and then looked up at her friends. "I guess I kinda ruined the game."

"Nonsense, you were just as honest as any of us were," Storm brushed off her comments.

"Soooooo….That means its Rogue's turn then!" Jubilee redirected.

Rogue took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and stared at Jubilee.

"Do you want to cut to the chase or do you want to play by the rules?" Rogue threatened.

"Uh rules, duh," Jubilee stated. "I'll get so much more dirt that way."

All of the girls sighed at her.

"Fine. One word to describe Remy Lebeau," Rogue thought out loud.

"NOPE! That's not the rules one word to describe him in the sack!" Jubilee corrected.

"Either way it's the same word Jubes: explosive," Rogue smirked as she thought about all of the things he did to her on an almost daily basis. Yes, explosive was the perfect word.

Jean, Storm and Kitty blushed and tried to keep from laughing out of embarrassment.

"I would say I'm surprised but having known Remy longer than you I understand where you are coming from completely," Storm commented.

"Can you explain please?" Kitty asked. The word didn't make sense to use in this context. But then again none of their words had really made sense.

"Well, with Remy everything is a build up, Ah mean the man can just look at meh and Ah'm on that upward slope and with the snap of his fingers Ah come bursting inta a million pieces. Ah honestly don't know if it was the lack of touch before that makes everythin' with him so much more…"

"Explosive," Jean interrupted.

Rogue licked her lips, smiling, "Yeah."

"Alright, my question is how you two worked around your mutation sexually?" Jean asked.

Rogue took in a deep breath. That part of their relationship was always difficult to talk about, it was the hardest thing they ever had to overcome but once they did everything was the better for it.

"Well initially, it meant that meh and Remy couldn't be anythin' more than friends. We were a couple emotionally but physically he had needs Ah couldn't meet so he met them elsewhere. But when we were committed we did the whole clothes on deal. And for the most part it worked but it just didn't feel right. Ah mean it felt right, but just wasn't worth it so we stopped. We'd lie together a lot, Ah think that helped. But that's all over and done with," Rogue took a giant swig from her wine glass.

"Okay enough with the mushiness, what is this with the whole mid-air sex?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue closed her eyes, "Well once Ah gained control we were tryin' out a bunch of different things and since Ah can fly we tried the whole havin' sex while flyin' thing but it didn't quite work because Ah needed to concentrate on flying which is different when Remy Lebeau is between your legs," Rogue winked. "Let me put it this way, thank god we live in the boathouse because the children would be traumatized by the things they would hear from us."

The women burst out in fits of laughter again.

"So what happened did you like fall from the sky or something?" Jubilee asked trying to breathe.

"Not from the sky but from above our bed. Thank goodness we didn't try that outside the first time," Rogue chuckled at the memory. "'Ro what's your question?"

Storm chuckled, "Has Remy ever blown anything up during sex?"

Rogue smiled, "No but Ah have."

Jubilee practically spit out her mouthful of wine. "Wait what?"

Rogue shrugged, "A couple of times Ah accidentally absorbed him, partially not enough for either of us to notice. Let's just say that we've gone through our share of charred sheets after Ah've reached my peak."

"Oh my god! That's insane," Jubilee exclaimed.

The women looked at each other and smiled all finishing off the last of their wine.

"So is girl's night in officially finis?" Jean asked looking at the clock as it struck one.

"Ah think so. Ah think Jubes has enough to put her perv head to rest for a good long while," Rogue teased.

"Ha ha," Jubilee mocked. "Are we gonna go bother the boys now?"

_**Downstairs in the Rec Room**_

The sound of laughter echoed through the mansion. It was almost as if the women were torturing the men by laughing so loudly.

"Dat does not sound good," Remy stated as he took a pair of cards.

"What could they possibly be doing up there?" Scott pondered.

"I imagine pillow fights, half-naked pillow fights," Bobby said dreamily as Logan slapped him upside the head again. "Hey!"

"I don't know whose worse y' or Jubes," Remy commented. Bobby quirked his eyebrows.

Just then Logan's ears pricked up and he leaned back in his chair. He knew what was coming next even though the others couldn't possibly know. There was a small creak and the silent chatter of women as the girls made their way down from Ororo's room into the Rec room.

Jubilee was the first to enter walking straight up to Bobby's side and standing between him and Logan, "What's up boys?"

Each female subsequently followed her, Storm walking up to T'challa and sitting in his lap, Rogue wrapping her arms around Gambit, Jean sharing a seat with Scott, Kitty standing beside Pete.

"Well this is unexpected. What happened to girl's night out?" Pete asked.

"We figured you guys have so much fun playing poker we'd give it a try," Kitty responded her arm around Pete's wide shoulders.

"How'd that work out for you?" Wolverine joked.

"Let's just say we found a more entertaining game to play," Jubilee sneakily said.

"Yeah more entertaining for you," Kitty said sticking her tongue out at Jubilee.

"What was dis game?" Remy asked as he and Logan faced off for the last pot.

"Mum's the word girls," Rogue said sealing her lips as she and the women giggled.

"That definitely doesn't sound good," Scott smiled and turned to kiss Jean.

It was down to Logan and Remy and the two were all in when they turned over their cards and Gambit showed a flush to Logan's two pair and took the remaining money and pocketed it.

"Guess I won again huh mon ami," Gambit teased as he jabbed Bobby in the arm.

"Ha ha," Bobby whined. "You're a thief."

"Yes, yes I am mon ami," Remy said staring at Rogue with those blazing eyes that set her on that uphill motion, that lit her fuse. Explosive, he was explosive. He kissed her lips gently.

"Remind me never to play cards with him," T'challa commented to his wife as he held her close to his chest.

"Shit! I forgot T'challa!" Jubilee exploded suddenly. The women all turned and glared at her.

"Forgot me for what?" T'challa asked innocently.

Jubilee was wide eyed and slack jawed. She didn't know what to say. "Forgot that you were playing poker too, I bet that Bobby would lose big with Rogue and I forgot that you were playing too." She tried to quickly save herself.

"Don't worry about your bet I didn't play any," T'challa commented confusedly.

"Alright well what do you say we go to bed then," Storm yawned as she looked at her husband. He smiled at her with those glinting white teeth and deep brown eyes. He kissed her cheek and then lifted her up out of the chair and held her in his arms as he bid the table good night.

"Hon, you ready to conk out?" Scott asked his wife. She nodded lightly as they both stood up and said good night to their friends. Not before Jean glanced back at Logan for a moment though. The night had brought up many memories.

"What about ya Swamp Rat, ready for bed?" Rogue asked kissing his neck discreetly. Gambit put his lips to her ear.

"'Bed yes. Sleep no," he grinned wolfishly his eyes blazing and Rogue tried not to blush.

He swiftly stood up, claiming his winnings and the best prize of all his chere and took her to their boat house abode.

"Guess we best be off too, Kitty," Pete suggested and Kitty blushed. She didn't want Pete to say anything too revealing while Jubilee was still around. She didn't want Jubilee to know that she had lied about her and Pete never having sex. She wanted to keep her private life private, something Jubilee had no knowledge of doing.

"Yeah guess so," Kitty said with a yawn taking Pete's hand in hers and exiting the room.

"Uhhh why do I play poker at all!" Bobby yelled looking at the dent Gambit had made in his pocket.

"Just be thankful we weren't bettin' with Danger Room hours like I had suggested or you'd be even more in the hole," Logan chuckled as he cleaned up the chips and put them back in the drawer.

"What did you guys do tonight anyways?" Bobby turned around in his chair to face Jubilee. She was leaning on Logan's empty chair.

"Playin' poker, like I said," Jubilee lied.

Logan took his leave of the room. He knew where this was going, could smell the pheromones in the air. He'd just head to the Danger Room for a good work out.

"What were you betting?" Bobby asked suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing interesting that's for sure. It's like I said to the girls earlier, poker isn't fun unless its strip," Jubilee shook her head.

"Well what do you say we have a bit of fun then and play poker our way," Bobby asked. Jubilee smiled seductively, taking a seat opposite Bobby.

"Alright, but I have to warn you if your bad at poker with money I'm gonna smoke you in strip poker. You'll be naked in two seconds," Jubilee bragged rubbing her knuckles against her shoulder as she began to shuffle the cards.

"Isn't that the point?" Bobby asked catching Jubilee's eyes. They never started the game.


End file.
